Don't Let Happiness Get You Down
by 0012me
Summary: Modern Day AU: Peeta and Katniss have been friends for nearly two years. How will Katniss react when Peeta finally tells her his feelings for her? Probably OOC. This is my first story please read. Starts off Katniss/Gale, changes to Peeta/Katniss. Rated M for language, sexting, and mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Before I start my story, I just wanted to say that this is my first story ever. It's an AU, and will most likely be in Katniss' POV the entire time. Please don't forget to review. Hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games story or characters._

Today has got to be the most boring day ever. We had already finished with exams, and my Algebra teacher is still giving lectures. I rest my face on my hand and turn to my friend Annie.

"Ugh, I thought after we finished exams we'd be done with his boring lectures," I sighed putting my head down. She just laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 8:15, only five more minutes in this hell hole and I get to go to my favorite class health. I know what you're thinking; _What?! Health that's even more boring. All you do is talk about the same things you've learned about since you were in the fifth grade_, but no. It's only my favorite class because I sit behind my friend Peeta.

Peeta and I have been great friends for almost two years. He's been a little upset since his break up with Glimmer. I never liked her; he was crushed when she dumped him for some other dude named Marvel. Like seriously? What kind of name is Marvel? I mean-

_RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG! _

Yes! I said a quick bye to Annie and dashed out. By the time I got to the trailers, Peeta was already talking to our friend Finnick. I sat down when the bell rang, laughing at Peeta almost being yelled at for being out of his seat.

"Hey." Peeta said simply giving me his award winning smile.

"Hi." I said back smiling.

We held each others' gaze for a moment until Finnick popped his head between us.

"HEY KATNISS!"

"HI FINNICK!" I yelled back laughing.

When I looked over at Peeta, he was still smiling at me. I gave him a shy smile and looked down at my lap. I looked up again to see him still smiling; I was a little uncomfortable and spun my finger in a circle, signaling for him to turn around. He chuckled and turned around slowly.

_Two days later_

_Ding! _I looked away from my computer and down at my phone. It read, **ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: PEETA MELLARK. **I grabbed my phone, hopped on my bed, and opened it. It must be important, because Peeta usually doesn't like texting people.

_Hey_

**Hi.**

_What's up_

**Nothing, on tumblr.**

_I have to tell you something_

**What's wrong?**

_I liek you_

Authors Note: So this was my attempt at writing. If you guys like it I'll update; if not I probably will not continue it. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really happy you guys liked this story. So here's another chapter for you. Enjoy! By the way, I know I spelt like wrong. It takes a part in Katniss' confusion.**

_Incoming texts in italics_

**Katniss texts in bold**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Hunger Games characters._

_I have to tell you something_

_**What's wrong?**_

_I liek you_

What the…He had to be joking. He likes me. Assuming he actually meant like, and not liek. I mean, I'm not ugly, but he's definitely out of my league. "Shit." I realized I've spent almost fifteen minutes thinking about this. Which really isn't a long time, but it has to feel like forever after saying something like that.

**Haha. You're funny. **

Ugh! Did I seriously just say that? Haha you're funny, this is going to come back and bite me in the ass.

_Huh?_

Oh no. So I guess he actually meant likes me; I'm smiling like an idiot now. I have millions of questions running through my brain right now. Does he actually like me? What about Glimmer? Is this because she broke his heart? The most important question that comes up is- why? So I ask.

**Why?**

I'm a little anxious when his reply comes back fast. I'm hesitant to open it. _"Come on Katniss you got this." _I think to myself.

_Balls._

Dammit! He always does this. Whenever Peeta doesn't want to talk about something, he tries to change the subject by saying balls. I'm actually a little angry, but I'm mostly annoyed. Screw him, with his "I liek you" and not explaining why.

I lie down in bed and stare up at the ceiling thinking until I fall asleep.

_The next day in Algebra_

"I think I like Peeta." I say quickly to Annie, so fast I'm not even sure if she understood me.

"I know I can tell. You guys are always flirting with each other, and making goo-goo eyes with each other." I looked over and she was smiling at me. Were we that obvious? I really want to talk to him about this whole "I liek you" thing.

"Too bad you're not going to see him today." she stated reading my mind.

"Why not?" I ask dumbfounded. I wanted to tell him I liked him too. At least I think I do, I never really thought of us as friends. Now that Annie pointed it out we were always flirting with each other a flirtationship if that's a thing.

"AP testing, the schedule is messed up today. No second period." she gave me a sympathetic smile.

Okay…This is no problem, just text him during class. I hope he remembered to charge his phone. He always forgets to, and needs me to remind him. I never texted him back last night reminding him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG GG!

Biology isn't the worst class, my friends Johanna and Madge make it tolerable. I take my seat and pull out my phone.

"Because we are finished with exams you can do whatever you want, just don't be too loud. If the principal walks in and sees your phone it's everyman for themselves." Mr. Abernathy shrugged walking over to his desk to grade papers.

"Who are you texting?" Madge asks.

"I'm trying to text Peeta, but I think his phone is dead." I sigh.

"Why don't you just text Finnick, they are in the same class brainless." Johanna cackles at me.

I scowl at her and open my mouth to reply, but I'm interrupted by my phone vibrating on the table.

ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: FINNICK ODAIR.

_Hey._

**Hey.**

_It's me._

**Me? Me who?**

_Peeta._

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter! If you did please review, if you didn't please review. I think I'm going to be changing this story to M, because I over looked some details of the story thinking they wouldn't be so bad. (This is a true story with the use of hunger games characters) Yes, this is my story. Anyways please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So if you haven't noticed by now, I'm going to try and update every day. (That is if you guys keep giving positive reviews.) I've changed the rating to M because I'm a little worried it's too much for the T rating.**

_Incoming texts italics_

**Bold text Katniss **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters._

_It's me._

**Me? Me who?**

_Peeta._

Oh god. Oh god. Wait why am I freaking out, this is what I wanted. Pull yourself together Katniss; just tell him you like him too.

**Hey, I've been trying to text you. **Good, no harm done there. He knows you're interested, but you're not being a creepy stalker.

_Sorry my phone died…SOMEONE forgot to remind me to charge it ;)_

**Haha…yea my bad. :P**

_It's all good Katniss._

**I wanted to tell you something as well.**

_Yea?_

**I like you too. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before; I was just scared I guess.**

_Scared? Of what, I won't bite ;)_

I feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of his winky face.

**Awww why not? ;)** I'm surprised, yet pleased with my attitude toward this. I'm the last person I thought would be flirting with someone; especially someone as hot as Peeta.

_Oooo kinky I like it. _

I smile, then immediately frown at the realization that he's using Finnick's phone, and Finn will be able to see a flirtatious side of me I thought no one else would see. Damn I will never hear the end of this.

_One Month Later_

"Come on Katniss I want to go to the pool, and mom says you have to take me!"Prim whines.

"Okay little duck, let me just change and I'll take you." I reassured. "But I don't plan on getting wet, so don't you dare drown." I declare.

I sat down under an umbrella making sure to keep an eye on Prim, while I scrolled through Facebook on my phone. _Ding!_ Huh. That's weird I wonder why Gale is messaging me. Gale was in my Pre-Algebra class, other than that we've never really talked or became friends.

_Hey._

**Hey.**

_What's up?_

**Nothing really. You?**

_Bored. I bet I could beat you at truth or dare._ I scoff, no one has ever beat me a truth or dare, I give the worst, but relatively reasonable dares and ask about embarrassing situations.

**Ha. Good luck, you go first.**

_TOD?_

**Truth**

_What's your bra size?_ What the hell? I feel my eyes bulge out of my head. No one has ever asked me a question like that before; they're probably scared I'd kick their ass. I don't really see the big deal though, just information right?

**34B**

_Nice, your turn._

I quickly glance over to Prim to make sure she's okay; I'm satisfied when I see her having a swimming race with her friend Rue.

**Uhhm what's your favorite color?** Nice Katniss he asks you about your boobs, you ask him about colors.

_Red. TOD?_ I don't really want to give any more information about my body…

**Dare. **

_I dare you to send me a picture of yourself_. A picture of myself? I guess, why not? I take a quick selfie and send it to him.

_You're really pretty._ I feel my cheeks heat up, I'm no doubt blushing. He's asking about my body, calling me pretty….what's up with this dude?

"Hey! Are you okay? Your face is all red; do you need some water or something?"Prim questions out of nowhere making me nearly jump out of my chair.

"Jesus Prim you scared me!" I shrieked. "I-I'm fine. Are you done swimming?" I asked.

"Yea, Rue wanted to know if I could go hang out at her house though-" _Ding!_ I looked down at my phone it's from Gale; I just ignored it and looked at Prim expectantly. "-as I was saying can I go to Rue's house for a while?" she requested.

I was about to respond, but it was cut short by two more chimes of my phone. "Are you going to get that?" she asked.

"NO. God Prim what's with the questions! Yes you can go to Rue's house, you don't have to interrogate me."I yelled. _Ding!_ Ugh this kid is getting annoying.

"Jeez Katniss calm down. Bye then," she rolled her eyes and walked towards Rue.

After I got home I went straight to my room and saw that my phone to see four new messages.

_Hey you still there?_

_You still want to play right?_

_Does this mean I win?_

_Okay then…bye._

**Sorry, little sister stuff. NO YOU DID NOT WIN.**

_Okay then I think it's your turn. :) _

**Truth or dare?**

_Truth_

**How tall are you?**

_Six feet, two inches._

**Okay your turn.**

_TOD?_

**Dare.**

_I dare you to send me a picture of your boobs._

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun. You guys should be happy, I updated twice in one day. Just thought I should throw out there, I am a one hundred percent Peeniss fan and not to worry. How do you think my first story is going? Please let me know! If you like my story please review, if you don't like my story please review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm a little bummed out my story isn't as popular as I hoped it to be, but I wanted to ask you guys something. I'm not entirely sure you guys read the author's notes or not, but I'd like to know if you would rather me write shorter chapters like I've been doing with an update almost every day, or if you'd like for me to write long chapters with an update not as often. Keeping in mind the story is based on someone's experience, so it's a little limited on how far it could go, which would mean that the story could be over faster with longer chapters. Here's my update for today hope you guys enjoy it.**

**As usual: Katniss text bold; **_Incoming text italics_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters_

* * *

**Dare.**

_I dare you to send me a picture of your boobs._

"He-he-wa-ga" I stammered out loud staring at the screen in disbelief. He just-Did he? Wow. I'm so shocked, and honesty a little pissed.

**NO. Asshole, why would ask someone something like that; you barely even know me!**

_Haha I knew you wouldn't do it. I win. :) _OH! NO!He ugh. It's moments like these I curse my competitive nature.

**Fine! New game, I go first. Truth or Dare?**

_Dare._

**I dare you to send me a picture of your dick.**

_Okay. _Wait what?! Oh crap! What did I just do?!

_Ding!_ "Shit!"I curse to no one in particular. I'm honestly a little afraid to open this right now. I've never seen a penis before, all my friends laugh at me for it; they all call me pure, honestly it's really annoying. _"I'm tired of being called so innocent and pure"_ I think to myself. _"oh what the hell?"_

I'm about to open it when a knock at my door startles me. "Katniss? Honey, it's time for dinner."my mother informs me cracking the door a little bit.

"Okay mom!"I answered. I cringe a little at how rushed and loud that sounded.

"Are you okay? You seem-"

"Yes! God! Why does everyone keep asking me that today?"I interrupted.

She gives me a curious glance and states slowly "okay…dinner's downstairs if you want it."

"Bye."I snapped at her.

"Oh my god that was way too close." I uttered to myself.

I opened the picture to see his fully erect cock. My eyes went wide, and my face heated up. I quickly closed the picture and threw my phone down on my bed. _Ding_! Damn! This boy doesn't give up.

_TOD?_ "Should I really keep doing this?"I ask myself. "It's just truth or dare stupid."I muttered.

**Dare.** I could do this.

_I dare you to send me a naked picture of you. _

"_It's not really a big deal, as long as you don't get your face in it and if he deletes it" _I think to myself.

**Will you delete it?**

_Yes as long as you delete mine too._

**Deal.**

I went into the bathroom, shed myself of my clothes, and took a picture of myself in the mirror and sent it to him.

_Damn, you have a nice body._ I feel my face heat up. Dammit, I'm blushing…I hate blushing.

**Thanks I guess. My turn?**

_Yea._

**Truth or dare?**

_Dare._ He saw me, and now I kind of want to see him.

**I dare you to send me a naked picture of yourself.**

_One sec._

_Ding!_ I quickly open it and am shocked at how nice his body is, and that he's hard.

**You uhm have a nice body too**. Wow Katniss way to make a compliment awkward.

;) _Thanks baby_

Oh god, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

_One week later_

_Hey, want to send today? _Gale and I have been sending naked pictures and videos to each other for almost a week and it's honestly quite fun.

**I would, but I'm not home right now.**

_Oh that's okay hey uh- nevermind. _Weird, he's never been nervous around me before; now I'm curious.

**No, what were you going to say?**

_No it's nothing, you're going to say no._

**How do you know that? Just ask me.**

_DTF? _Oh. Sending pictures is one thing, but having sex with someone I don't even like is something else.

**Oh uhm. Well I don't know. Maybe.**

_Really?_

**Yea. Just let me think about it.** All of my friends have lost their virginity, and they said it was amazing.

_Okay. Text me when you've made a decision._

Do I want to sleep with someone I'm only sexually attracted to? I mean, lots of girls do it, but definetly not for their first time. "What am I going to do?" I whispered.

I was staring up at the ceiling when a thought I least expected popped into my head. Peeta. Ever since we admitted our feelings for one another he hasn't tried to contact me at all. It made me doubt whether or not he actually meant what he said. Was he freaked out over what I said? I should talk to him before going through something like this, if he had sex with someone after I took a risk admitting my feelings like that, I know I'd be heartbroken, and the last thing I want to do is hurt Peeta. Plus, what would he think of me after all the things I've done with Gale?

Should I text him now? Yea, I'm going to text him now. Oh I hope that dummy charged his phone.

**Hey can I talk to you? **

It's almost 10:30 and he hasn't texted back. Maybe I should go to sleep and just worry about it in the morning. Yea that sounds like a good idea. I lay back and bed, and fall asleep thinking "What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Author's Note: DTF means Down to fuck, for anybody that doesn't know. What is Katniss going to do? Is she going to ask Peeta to be her boyfriend? Is she going to sleep with Gale? Ohhh the possibilities, leave a review and let me know what you think is going to happen. Don't forget to tell me if you want short, almost every day updates, or long, and not often updates. If you liked my story please review, if you didn't like my story please review. Thanks! **


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry to make you guys think this is a new chapter, I just felt like I should feel like I should clear something's up.  
First off: THIS IS A KATNISS AND PEETA STORY.  
Second: I realize this story may be a little confusing, but it's of someone's experience. I feel like i should tell it exactly as it happened. Which includes on how they got together in the first place. If you have any questions you can PM me.  
Third: I hate Katniss and Gale together as much as you guys possibly even more. Peeta and Katniss forever.  
Thanks


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning, and get dressed for the day. I remember I'm waiting to hear from Peeta and immediately check my phone to see if Peeta texted back. YOU **HAVE NO NEW MESSAGES.** Frustrated, I throw my phone on my bed and go downstairs.

"Good morning Katniss." Prim greets with a mouthful of cereal.

"Morning little duck, don't talk with your mouth full," I chuckle. "It's nice outside today; I think I'm going to go for a hike, I need to clear my head." I inform her.

"Okay, sounds fun. Are you okay?" she asks full of concern.

"Haha yes Primmy I'm fine. I'll see you later." I say walking towards the door.

* * *

I stop for a break and check my phone; I'm surprised I have any bars here, and still no text from Peeta. I can't stop thinking about him, his blue eyes, and his muscles. He's so sweet, and caring about everyone; I don't deserve him. I'm smiling so big right now; just thinking about him makes me smile uncontrollably.

_Ding!_ Oh my god could that be Peeta? ONE **NEW MESSAGE FROM: MOM**. _"Well that was anticlimactic."_ I think to myself.

_Hello Katniss. Could you come home please? I'd like to go out, and I need someone to watch Prim._ I laugh at how grammatically correct my mother types.

**Sure mom, I'm on my way.** I reply, I place my phone in my pocket and run the rest of the way to my car.

I'm about to start up the engine when my phone goes off again._ Ding! "What does she want now"_ I think

**ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: PEETA MELLARK** Yes! My hands shoot in the air cheering as if I just won a million dollars. "Fuck!" I cry as I realized I threw my phone in the air. I find it, and open it.

_Hey sorry I didn't get back to you sooner my stupid brother hid my phone_

**It's okay.**

_What did you want to talk about_

**I'm just going to be up front. Is that okay?**

_Of course Katniss, you can tell me anything._ Great he's using punctuation, he's being all serious.

**Do you honestly like me?**

_Honestly, I'm not sure what I feel. I know that you're beautiful, and I've never felt this way toward anyone before. _

**I know how you feel. This is all new to me.**

_It's okay Katniss. We're going to figure it out though, right?_

**Together? **

_Always._

* * *

_Two days later_

Peeta and I are going so great! We're not dating yet, but we're talking about it. I think I'm ready to start being more than friends with him; I've never felt this way before.

_Ding!_** ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM MADGE UNDERSEE. **

_Hey girl! How are you and Peeta? ;) _

**Haha we're not together, we're only talking.**

_That's how it starts girly. Just let him know if he breaks your heart I'll break his face. Anyways I got to go text me later with some deets. Get your flirt on girl! _

Peeta and I have been texting from wake to sleep ever since I texted him after my hike. I'm glad I made a move, because if I didn't he sure wouldn't have. That scares me a little though; I don't want to always be the one making the first move. I want him to take charge and have some initiative of his own. _Ding!_ **ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: PEETA MELLARK. **

_Hey baby I have to go to soccer practice I'll text you tomorrow _

**Okay! Good luck! **

I'm ready to be his girlfriend I really hope he asks me. The thing about Peeta is he's so polite, sometimes it's annoying; he puts his own needs last in order to help other people. Where some people would find that noble, kind, and caring, I don't think he should be doing it all the time; he has to put himself first sometimes.

Who knew wanting to be with a nice guy would be so hard.

* * *

**Author's Note:She's trying to be in a relationship with Peeta YAY! What about all the bad things she did with Gale? Is she ever going to tell him about the scandalous thing she did with him? What do you guys think she should do? Leave a review and let me know! If you liked by story please review, if you didn't like my story please review. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I needed to sort some personal things out. I've decided to make this chapter a little longer than usual to make it up to you guys. Also, I'm going to try something new for the texting instead of bold and italics (sorry if it's confusing) I thought this would make it easier. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Hunger Games characters.**_

* * *

Two weeks, it's been two weeks since Peeta and I started talking, and he still hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, or even on a date. While I realize two weeks isn't very long, I don't see why he hasn't asked me. We use pet names, admitted our feelings for each other, and talk all the time. Maybe he's still confused about his feelings for me. Honestly I'm just as confused; all I know for sure is I want to be with him.

I huff in frustration; I wish guys would be more open about their feelings. Ha! Even better I wish I was a mind reader and knew what he was thinking. I should just talk to him I decide; I grab my phone and text him.

_Hey babe, can we talk?  
-Katniss _

His reply is almost immediate.

_Uh oh am I in trouble ;)  
-Peeta_

_Haha...no I don't think so. Why, should you be?  
-Katniss_

_Let me think…..hmmm nope :)  
-Peeta_

How come you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend? Should I be blunt like that? Maybe I should word it another way. Oh god, I have no idea what I'm doing. I quickly hit send before I lose my nerve.

_Well…I kind of thought we already were… I don't know dating?  
-Peeta_

He thought we were dating? He never asked me, we haven't seen each other all summer, and he thinks we're together. Wow, I must be more inexperienced than I thought. I was kind of looking forward to saying yes though.

_You never asked me…?  
-Katniss_

_I know, but we admitted our feelings toward one another, I call you baby and all those other pet names. I just thought I didn't have to.  
-Peeta_

I'm utterly speechless. I have no idea what I should say. I decided on something simple, nothing good or bad.

_Oh.  
-Katniss_

"I'm an idiot," I mutter to myself with my face in my hands.

_Do you still want me to ask you?  
-Peeta_

_Only if you want to, I don't want to force you to do anything.  
-Katniss_

_Okay.  
-Peeta_

Okay? I wait a little bit to see if he's going to send another message and ask, but he doesn't. I groan and flop back on the couch. I guess he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend after all. I'm feeling like I could burst out crying at any moment. I feel frustrated, and hurt he didn't ask me.

_**Ding!**_I roll my eyes. I'm afraid to check it; it'll only lead to disappointment.

_Babe?  
-Peeta_

Pshh I knew it. Not the question I was hoping for.

_Yea?  
-Katniss_

_I just want you to know, that I do want to be with you. I haven't asked you because I'm afraid you'll reject me.  
-Peeta_

Well that's a shocker. Peeta is always so confident; who in the world would reject him anyway I mean, he's gorgeous.

_What makes you think I'd reject you?  
-Katniss_

_All of my past relationships have ended with me getting dumped.  
-Peeta_

Well someone needs a little confidence boost. I know exactly what will do the trick.

_How many girlfriends have you had Peet?  
-Katniss_

_One. Why?  
- Peeta_

_Well you and I have already established that she was crazy to dump you, you're amazing. You're sweet, you're smart, you're loving, and you're smoking hot. (; no but seriously don't let one girl get you down, because you are the most amazing person I've ever met….and the hottest.  
-Katniss_

I'm sitting here smiling like an idiot, thinking about all the amazing things he's done, and how much of an awesome person he is. I cannot believe how much I want to be with him.

_Wow, Katniss. Do you really mean that?  
-Peeta_

_Of course I do, you dork! I meant every single word. Especially about you being hot. (;  
-Katniss_

_You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you Katniss. Oh and you're pretty hot too by the way. (:  
-Peeta_

I smile and feel heat flow up my neck and to my cheeks, and I know I'm blushing, but I can't bring myself to care. I don't really know what to say; every time I try and disagree we just have a yes and no battle back and forth. I just decide to accept it and say thanks.

_Thank you.  
-Katniss_

_Woah, look at you accepting compliments.  
-Peeta_

_Shut up doofus!  
-Katniss_

I'm really glad even though we admitted our feelings for each other it's not awkward, like on all those romance movies. I know that Peeta will always be my friend no matter what.

_Katniss?  
-Peeta_

I immediately frown, thinking I said something wrong.

_What's wrong?  
-Katniss_

_Will you be my girlfriend?  
-Peeta_

I feel my heart skip a beat. Woah. I didn't think he'd actually ask me now. "Finally!" I think to myself.

_Yes.  
-Katniss_

_Goodnight girlfriend.  
-Peeta_

_Goodnight boyfriend.  
-Katniss_

I turn off my phone, and head upstairs to bed. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much. I have a _boyfriend_, Peeta is my boyfriend. My boyfriend, Peeta.

* * *

_**Riiinnnggg!**_ The sound of my phone wakes me up from my nap. I love summer vacation; you can just take naps in the middle of the day just because you want to. _**Riiinnnggg! **_It's Peeta.

"Hello" I wince at how unattractive that sounded.

"Hey babe, did I wake you up?" he chuckles.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

"Sure it does, do you want me to let you sleep?" He politely asks.

"No! I want to talk to you…I like hearing your voice" I look down with red cheeks, even though I know he can't see me.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." I can almost hear the smile on his face.

"Katniss?" His voice startles me and I realize the lines been silent, and I've been lost in my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry." I laugh.

"I asked how your day was."

"Oh it was okay I guess, a little boring."

"Well I can fix that." He says flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" I ask timidly afraid of what he might say.

"Want to play truth or dare?" he asks.

I gasp and my eyes go wide. Did he hear about what I did with Gale? Oh crap what if he asks me to do the same things as Gale. I like Peeta, and I care about what he thinks about me, unlike Gale. Peeta would never do that though, he's sweet.

"Katniss? Are you okay? We don't have to, it's just a game. Maybe I should just let you go back to sleep."

"N-n-no! It's okay, I'm okay. We can play. You go first."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I don't think I should pick dare. What if it's like what happened with Gale, he doesn't have feelings for me he just wants sex. No way, Peeta told me he has feelings for me. Plus Peeta would never send stuff like that; he's too much of a goody goody.

"Is it true you like me?"

"Pshh no, Peeta. I think you're awful." I reply sarcastically.

"I really hope you were being sarcastic." He says.

"Yes Peeta I was being sarcastic, and yes I do like you. A lot actually, sometimes it scares me." I reply without even thinking. I clamp my hand over my mouth. Fuck! Why did I say that?!

"It scares you? I don't want to scare you Katniss." He replies seriously.

"No, Peeta. That's not what I meant; I just meant I've never felt this way before. I mean, sure I've had boyfriends and I've talked to guys before, but it's never been like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been so scared that someone was going to hurt before." I cringe when I realize how bad that sounded.

"Hurt you!? Katniss I would never hurt you!" he screams.

"God! No! That's not what I meant either. I'm sorry Peeta, I'm no good with words, and I don't know how to say what I feel. I'm just going to say it and please don't take it the wrong way."

"Okay."

"Uhhm. Uh. Okay. Well, I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you; I know that with a relationship comes trust, and I do I trust you. Being in a relationship we have this power to hurt each other that-well hurts," I chuckle. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, and I don't want to get hurt. You have this power, as my boyfriend, to hurt me like I've never been hurt before. A-and that scares me." I've never opened up like this before; he brings it out of me. He really has no idea how strong my feelings are for him.

"P-Peeta?" it's been a while since he's said anything I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Wow, you say you're not good with words." He breathes out.

"Ha."I chuckle. "I just want you to know I do trust you." I say.

"Katniss, I want you to know I have those same fears. I'm still wondering how I got you to be my girlfriend in the first place. I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and it'll all be a dream." He confesses.

"It's not a dream Peeta, I'm your girlfriend. It's real."

"I feel honored to be your boyfriend, if that's how you really feel."

"And I feel honored to be your girlfriend," I smile "cause you're hot" I quickly add.

"Pfft Haha! Katniss!" he laughs. I laugh as well, smiling big, because I probably made him blush. I bet he looks cute when he blushes.

"How did we get from truth or dare to talking about our feelings?" he asks.

"Haha I don't know Peeta, I don't know."

"You're amazing Katniss." He whispers into the phone. I look around to make sure no one's here to see me. My face has got to be completely red by now. While looking around I see the clock and notice we've been talking for hours.

"Goodnight Peeta." I say.

Goodnight, beautiful."

When I hang up the phone, I lie back on the couch and sigh with happiness. My boyfriend is amazing. Boyfriend, I still can't get over that. Peeta Mellark is my boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…yea. Peeta and Katniss are dating. Still so much to happen! First dates, first kisses, first I love you's, first fights… this is a teenage relationship after all it has to happen eventually. What happens when they decide to get off their butts and actually go see each other? If you like my story please review, if you don't like my story please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Hunger Games characters.**_

* * *

"_I want you Katniss." He whispered. He pushed me against the wall and pushed his hips flush against mine. I can feel how excited he is through his shorts, and I let out an unsteady breath. _

"_Peeta what are you doing?" I try to push him off, scared someone might walk in. He grabs my wrists and pins my arms above my head. I try to wiggle free, and unintentionally grind into him._

"_Ohh Katniss" he moans. "I know you want me Katniss" his lips moving closer and closer to mine, I can feel his breath on my lips. "Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispers. "Answer me, baby." He bucks his erection into me. _

"_Peeta" I whimper. I try to free my hands, I want to touch him. I want to run my hands down his torso, run my fingers through his hair. _

"_Just answer me and I'll give you what I want." He reasons. "Katniss," he whispers. I love how he says my name. "Katniss," _

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up!" Prim yells.

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay? You were moaning and making noises were you having a nightmare?" she asks.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I reply.

"If you say so Katniss, breakfast is downstairs by the way." she informs me closing the door behind her.

I collapse on my bed and let out a deep sigh. This is the third dream like this in the past week, not that I mind it. I just hate getting interrupted in the middle of dreams like this, not to mention the disappointment when I wake up and see that it's all a dream.

"Katniss!" my mother yells up the stairs. "Come eat breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" I get up to go get dressed and my nose wrinkles when I notice how wet I am. I quickly change my clothes and go downstairs.

_After Breakfast_

I'm scrolling through tumblr on my phone after breakfast when my mom tells me she has something important to tell me.

"Katniss, I'm going out of town to help out at another hospital for about a month. Prim is coming with me, you'll be here by yourself. Are you going to be okay, or do you want to come?"

"Oh, no I think I'll be okay. I'll probably be at the pool or hanging out with Madge and Johanna." I reply.

"Okay, well since you're staying let me set up some ground rules." I scoff, and quickly cough to try and cover it. This isn't some movie where as soon as my parents go out of town I throw a raging party.

"No parties." I knew it. "No drinking, no smoking-"

"God mom, who do you think I am? I've never done any of that stuff before you don't have to worry about it." I interrupt.

"I know, but I didn't want this to be one of those situations where you get to say 'You didn't say I couldn't!'" she retorts.

"Fine continue." I sigh silently praying this doesn't take too long.

"Like I said, No parties, no drinking, no smoking, and most importantly no boys." Boys? Did someone tell her about Peeta? I didn't, I actually didn't even think about telling her about him. He probably wants to meet her eventually.

"Okay mom, this isn't a cheesy high school movie. I'm not going to drink, smoke, or throw any parties." I leave out boys, hoping she wouldn't notice. I was about to have the house to myself for a month, of course I'm going to invite my boyfriend over.

"We leave this Wednesday in two days." she declares and walks out of the room.

"Bye…" I mutter.

_**Wednesday Two days later**_

"Bye mom, bye Prim!" I say giving them each quick hugs before they leave.

"Katniss, honey, don't forget. No parties, no drinking, no smoking, you can go out just be home at a reasonable hour-"I'm nodding and pushing them through the door of the train station.

"Yes mom I got it!" I laugh "You're going to miss the train, get going."

"I'll try and call every day, standard mother rules apply, if I call you better answer. Have fun, but not too much fun." She hugs me one last time, and I hug her back.

"Mom let's go!" Prim calls.

"Right, Goodbye Katniss. I love you." She looks like she's about to cry. Crap I hate it when she cries.

"I love you too, mom. I'm going to be fine, don't cry." I tell her.

"Bye" she says one last time and walks towards the train.

As I'm walking back to my car I think about my dreams that I've been having. I smile and think about all that could happen when I actually see him. I've got to see him this month. Now that I think about it we've been dating for a month next week. Yeah I'm going to invite him over then.

I get into my car and right as I'm about to start the engine I get a text, but it's not from Peeta, and it's not from my mom. It's from Gale.

Hey, beautiful. Want to play truth or dare?  
-Gale

Shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't kill me! Gale is back. What is Katniss going to do? Before you guys freak out on me let me remind you, this is based on real events…so yeah…the real events of a teenage relationship. I wonder how that's going to work out. Anyways, if you like my story please review, if you don't like my story please review. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Hunger Games characters.**_

* * *

_Hey, beautiful. Want to play truth or dare?  
-Gale_

Shit, I totally forgot about Gale. Whatever, he's an ass, I have Peeta now. I'm not even going to text him back. I throw my phone into the passenger's seat and start driving home.

On the way home I can't get my mind off of Gale-well not _Gale_, but what happened between us. I'm all of a sudden feeling guilty. Which I shouldn't, because the things I did aren't necessarily bad, I mean Peeta and I weren't together, and nobody got hurt…yet. _Fuck!_ I don't want to tell him, but I don't want Gale to tell him and have Peeta not trust me.

I pull into the driveway, turn off the car, and rest my head on the steering wheel. Being in a relationship is supposed to be awesome, it's supposed to make you happy, it's not meant to be filled with secrets and lies. Drama, this is drama and I hate drama. I don't know what I'm supposed to do this guilt is eating me alive.

With a sigh I walk into my house, throw the keys on the counter, and go into the kitchen for something to eat. Oh who am I kidding I'm to guilty to eat. Should I even feel guilty, I didn't do anything wrong! I know! I'll call Johanna she's got to know all about this stuff.

"Hey..." crap that sounded depressing.

"What's wrong brainless?" she asks.

"Have you-"I sigh "have you…um…don't act all surprised, or whatever,"

"Spit it out!" she yells.

"Have you ever sent a naked picture?" I rush out looking down at my feet ashamed.

All I hear is silence. Nothing, she's saying nothing, and it's killing me.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me? I asked if-"

"I heard." She interrupts. Oh okay. I wait for her to answer me, but she doesn't. Maybe I was wrong; I should have asked someone else.

"Never mind Jo, forget I asked." I say embarrassed. I'm about to hang up when her voice stops me.

"Why?"

"Don't interrupt me, because I'm only going to say this once." I take a deep breath and tell her the whole Gale story. I leave out the details to save myself from further embarrassment. "So now he's texted me again and now that I have a boyfriend I feel guilty and that I did something wrong." I finish.

"Well brainless, you guys weren't together so you technically didn't do anything wrong. My guess is that you're afraid he's going to dump you, because you're not the girl he thought you were or some other cliché shit like that. Am I wrong?"

"Spot on actually" I chuckle. "Should I tell him, or should I just keep it to myself?" I ask while biting my nails.

"What would you do if it was him, if the roles were reversed?" she asks. "I can't tell you what to do Katniss; it's totally up to you. I've never done anything like that, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks." She says. I know she's being sincere because she called me my real name.

I wish she told me what to do, I wish this wasn't up to me, I wish I wasn't in this situation, I wish I never said dare, I wish I never even texted him back. If I knew doing this with Gale could potentially ruin everything with Peeta, I wouldn't have done anything. I take a deep breath and lay back on the couch.

"Thanks Jo."

"You're welcome. Let me know what happens alright?"

"Yea." I reply and hang up.

Jo was totally right, I'm afraid of getting dumped. We've only been together for a month and I know for certain that it would hurt more than anything I've ever felt. Crap, now I'm going to cry. I rub my hands on my face and bite my lip. No crying Katniss, no crying.

I grab my phone where it still sits on the floor after I threw it and scroll to find Peeta's name. Should I text him, call him, or tell him this in person. _Oh joy_ more hard decisions.

_Think dumbass_, if this was Peeta I'd want him to tell me over text so I don't start crying like a baby, but this is Peeta and I don't think he'd cry. I'll call him.

Ringing…ringing…ringing.

"Hey beautiful." He says, I immediately cringe, that's what Gale called me.

"Hey." I try sounding as normal as possible, and of course I fail.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he sounds concerned. He cares about me so much, and it makes me feel worse.

"I...Peeta I…" I try. "I…um." I sniffle.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he sadly asks. "Because we still haven't done so many things, I haven't taken you on a date and I haven't even seen you since we've been dating." He says quietly.

"N-no. Peeta…" I say. "I wouldn't break up with you unless something really, really bad happened." Is what happened with Gale really bad?

"Oh thank god." He breathes relieved. "I almost started crying here." He chuckles.

"What? Really?"

"Yea. You mean everything to me." He says. "So what's wrong, Kat?"

"Ha…It's nothing." I try to deflect.

"It's got to be something, you're crying." He replies softly.

"I…um," I sniffle. "It's just…Mom and Prim left today. I'm just a little lonely." I say. It's not a complete lie. Crap, why do I do this to myself? More stuff to feel guilty over.

"Awww. Well…um I don't mean to invite myself or anything, but why don't you ask your mom if it's okay for me to go over there while she's gone. If she says yes I'll keep you company while she's gone." He offers.

I chuckle. "Peeta, I don't have to ask she's not going to know. There are no cameras or anything."

"I know, but I don't want to disrespect your mother or anything." He sighs.

"Just come over." I bite my lip and smile. "How about for our one month anniversary?"

"One month…Oh! Yea! What…um…What day is that?" he stutters.

"Peeta!" I shout. How could he not know? Crap there I go with the whole girly thing again; I'm never like this.

"I'm sorry Kat!" he quickly replies. "I'm really sorry, I was just so distracted with how amazing you are and that I actually got you to be with me!" he tries.

"Nice try, but its okay." I breathe. "It's on the tenth. You asked me to be you're girlfriend on July tenth. Don't forget it again." I threaten.

"Of course not! I'll never forget again." He promises.

I fall back on the couch laughing so hard, he sounds like I'm going to murder him if he forgets.

"Hey…It's not funny Katniss!" he says, but I can practically hear him smiling.

"You…sounded….like….I was going….to murder….you!" I roar in between laughs.

"Yea well, you could." He chuckles.

I immediately sober up. "I would never hurt you." I whisper.

"I know." he whispers back. "You know I'd never hurt you either, right Kat?"

I'm reminded of the original reason I called him, Gale. If he really means what he says, that he'd never hurt me, he wouldn't care what I did before him. _If I really meant what I told him, I wouldn't have done those things with Gale._ I remind myself. I sit up and look down ashamed as if he was in the room with me.

I'm crying again. I just want this Gale thing behind us; I want to be happy. I want to be happy with Peeta; I've never wanted something more in my life. It scares me.

"Kat, you still there?" his words break me from my thoughts.

"Yea, Peeta I'm still here." I reply. My voice sounding even, no emotions at all.

"Did you hear me?" he asks. "I really want you to know, I'd never ever hurt you."

I smile a bit through my tears. "Of course Peeta, you're too good of a guy to hurt anybody."

He just chuckles. "I'll see you next week then?" I sigh.

"See you next week." He promises before he hangs up.

I climb up the stairs, go straight to my room, and to bed. I collapse onto it and finally let my tears out; I don't even know why I'm crying. There are so many things going through my head. Guilt, fear, sadness, what if's. It's not supposed to be like this. I've got to tell him; I hate feeling this way. The longer I wait the angrier he could be.

I soon fall asleep, exhausted with…with everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm awful. Let me know what you think pleeeeeasee. I'll cry if I have to. :'( If you liked my story please review, if you didn't like my story please review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters.**_

* * *

I've spent the last ten to fifteen minutes pacing back and forth in my living room. Peeta's coming over today, and I'm trying to figure out the right way to tell him about Gale. Is there even a good way to put what I did? Knowing me I'd probably make it sound a million times worse than it is.

My thoughts are interrupted by three knocks at the door. I take a deep breath and move to open the door.

"H-hey." He stutters. The first thing I notice is his smile, it's the biggest I've ever seen it; it makes me melt and forget everything I was worried about. The second thing I notice is he's sweaty. "Why are you all sweaty? Come in I'll get you a bottled water." I offer walking back toward the kitchen.

I walk back to him and find him standing at the door shuffling his feet. "What's wrong?" I ask handing him the water.

"Thanks. Nothing, it's just…did your mom say it was okay for me to come in? I don't want to get you in trouble." He insisted.

"Peeta, we're not ten; you can come in she's not going to know."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not comfortable doing it if I'm not allowed." He quietly says looking down at his feet.

I furrow my eyebrows. I wonder what happens what happens at his house when he does something he's not allowed. "Okay. It's okay Peeta, want to just walk around?" I suggest.

His head pops up and he smiles at me. "Yeah, sure; I'd like that."

"Okay hold on, let me just get my shoes." I quickly grab my shoes and my phone and walk out the door.

Awkward silence, It's one of my biggest pet peeves. It's even worse when I'm with a guy, let alone my boyfriend. "So why are you all sweaty?" I ask trying to break the tension.

"Oh...ha. I ran here. I figured out where you lived and it was only a mile so I decided to get some exercise and run." he replies shyly. He starts wiping away the sweat on his head with the bottom of his shirt, giving me a view of his abs. They're not defined like a body builder or anything like that, but they're there, and _they're hot._

I realize I've been staring and I clear my throat and look forward again. "Do you want to just hang out somewhere? We don't have to leave the neighborhood; we could uh...go to the pool or something." Honestly I just want to see him shirtless again.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"We don't have to go in, we could…talk?" I try. _Gale_ I have to tell him about Gale.

"Sure. Lead the way."

It's empty when we get there. I sit down at one of the tables and he sits opposite of me. It's now or never.

"Peet-"

"So-"

We both start simultaneously; we look at each other and start laughing. "Ha ha. Uhhm, what were you going to say?" he asks. Shit, my smile falls and I look at my hands.

"Do you know Gale Hawthorne?" I ask

"Yea, I don't like him much though, kind of an asshole. Why?" he questioned. I look at his face, and immediately wish I didn't. He looks scared, like I'm about to leave him for some asshole.

"Look I don't know if I should tell you this or not. It was even before we started talking; actually it was the reason I asked you in the first place if you had feelings for me," I begin. He's just sitting there quietly, patiently waiting for me to tell him whatever I have to. "He sent me some stuff, and I sent them back, it got pretty intense one day and he asked me if I wanted to hook up with him. I didn't want to do anything with him, if you had feelings for me. Which is why I texted you that one day and just asked." I explain playing with my hands.

"Katniss…" he begins gently. "Do you…do you have feelings for him? Like romantic feelings, is he someone I'm going to have to worry about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is he competition for me Katniss?" he asks.

I finally look up into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "No Peeta. You don't have to worry about Gale; he and I were done the moment you and I started talking."

"Okay…" he breathes out. "Katniss you really didn't have to tell me this if you didn't want to." He chuckles. "It was something you did before us, and that's nothing to feel bad about."

I feel relieved, I feel like a million pounds has been lifted off my chest. I'm also feeling a bit confused with the fact that he seems to not care.

"You-you don't…_care_?" I question.

"No! I do! I do care. But I mean I can't get mad at you for something you did when we weren't together." He reasons.

I'm so surprised, so happy. I jump out of my chair, forgetting the fact that he's all sweaty, and give him a big hug. "Oof. Katniss, I'm all sweaty." He says trying to push me off.

I pull back and look up at him. "I don't care." I smile. I'm basically sitting in his lap now, our faces inches apart. My eyes quickly dart down to him lips, and then back to his eyes; inching closer. He's about to kiss me when…

_**Beep! Beep! **_

We just apart and I glare at his phone that just interrupted our almost first kiss. He picks it up and reads his text.

"It's my brother. My mom's home, I'm sorry I have to go." He pleads.

"It's okay." I smile.

"You're the best." He declares. He pulls me into a hug, kisses the top of my head and starts running, I guess in the direction of his house.

I start walking home unable to stop thinking of how his arms felt around me, how his soft his lips looked. God I wish his brother didn't interrupt us.

When I get home, I sit on the couch and frown. I didn't have anything else planned for today, I kind of expected him to stay longer. I pull out my phone and check the time. _3:38_, perfect.

_Ringing…ringing…ringing…_

"Ayee. How's a goin' Kat?"

"Hey Jo. Peeta just left and I'm bored, wanna come over? I'll invite Annie and Madge too." I suggest.

"Sure. We could talk about you and sweet buns." She chuckles.

"Oh yay." I reply sarcastically. "If I'm spilling with the boy talk all of you guys have to as well." I declare.

"Pssshhh. Of course."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye."

I pick up my phone and send a quick text to Annie and Madge telling them to come over.

_Kk.  
-Madge_

_Oooo I'm in!  
-Annie_

I fall back on the couch and start flipping through the channels, looking for something to do while I wait for them to come over. _Crap, crap, boring, ew, drama, Oooo Law and Order SVU!_

_**Ding!**_

I pick up my phone to check if it's one of the girls telling me what's taking so long.

_Hey.  
-Gale_

I take a deep breath. This guy isn't taking a hint. I haven't answered five of his texts. What makes him think I'm going to answer now? Well if he's not going to stop I'll make him. Oooo even better what if _Peeta_ did. That would hot, boyfriend telling some guy to back off his girl or he'll make him.

I'm laying there a new fantasy rushing through my head when there's a knock at the door. I get up and go to answer it.

"Hey!"

"Kat!"

"Brainless!"

Annie, Madge, and Jo shout at the same time. "How'd you all get here at the same time?" I ask.

"Jo picked us up. Along with…this!" she holds up some Redds Apple Ale.

Well, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah my story has underage drinking. Sorry, don't act like you guys have never done it! I like the reviews guys thanks! Shout out to all my fans and followers I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're the reason I keep up this story. If you liked my story please review, if you didn't like my story please review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Hunger Games characters.**_

* * *

"How are you and sweet buns?"

Well had to know this was coming, I told Jo everything about Gale now she wants to know details on me and Peeta. I'm about to answer but Annie said something first.

"Sweet buns? Whose sweet buns?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Her man candy." Madge giggled. I glared at Jo for bringing him up; I haven't had a chance to tell Annie yet.

"My boyfriend. Peeta Mellark." I reply shyly. "We're fine by the way." I smile to myself remembering our almost kiss that happened earlier today.

"Oooo Kat you're smiling and blushing! What are you thinking about?" Madge prods.

"Nothing, we just almost kissed today; it was interrupted by his brother."

"Ouch." "Damn." "Bahahaha!" all three girls exclaim at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Enough about my life! Annie, how's _your_ boy toy?" I retort. She looks down and doesn't say anything, but seeing her blush is enough for me.

About an hour later we're sitting on the couch watching A Nightmare on Elm Street, lights off curtains closed, in total darkness. Madge is hiding under the blanket, Jo's leaning forward in suspense whispering something that sounds like "don't…don't…" , and Annie is closing her eyes and has her hands over her ears chanting "Don't go to sleep, do not go to sleep."

I wish I could record this moment it'd be funny to show to them later. Someone's about to die and we're all hugging each other in fear when my phone rings. I know, how cliché. It's Peeta; "Hey guys I'm gonna take this, I'll be back."

"Hey." I whisper while walking into the other room.

"Hi. Why are you whispering?" he laughs.

"I was stepping out of the room; I'm watching a-" my sentence is interrupted by two high pitched screams and a "_What_ did I tell you bitch!" from Jo.

"What was that?" Peeta asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jo, Annie, and Madge are over, we're watching a scary movie." I chuckle.

"Oh that reminds me, I was going to ask you if you wanted to see a movie with me next Thursday. A first date if you will." he suggests I can hear the hopefulness in his voice. As if I could say no to him.

"Sure, where's it at?"

"Well it's by my dad's little gelato café, it's outside." He informs me

"Sounds fun. Will I be meeting them? Your parents I mean." I have to admit I'm a little nervous having to meet his parents, his mom especially. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I want her to like me.

"Sure! If you want to. There's one catch though, my brothers are coming." He deadpans. "I hope that doesn't change your mind. Pleaseeee go with me still."

"Haha of course I'll still go, we could just find somewhere else to sit, right?"

"Right. Well I better let you get back to your movie Kat."

"Alright."

"Bye beautiful." He whispers.

"Bye handsome."

When I get back to the room the movie's over. "Where'd you go to?" Madge asks.

I hold up my phone and answer "Peeta."

"What'd he say?" this time it comes from Annie.

"Did you tell him?" this I know comes from Jo.

"Jo!" I shout with wide eyes.

"Tell him what?"

"What did you do?"

"Sorry." She says at least she has the decency to look guilty.

"Nothing. Good god guys stop interrogating me!" I snap. " You're asking me questions left and right."

"Can I crash here tonight?" Jo questions from the couch "Oooo yeah us too?" Madge and Annie ask.

"Yeah sure, you guys fight over the beds though. My mom's is open, so is Prim's, one of you takes the couch." I reply happy they're done asking me about Peeta.

Great…now they're arguing over who's getting the couch. About ten minutes later I'm tired of hearing it.

"Okay!" I shout. "Madge in my mom's room, Annie in Prim's, and Jo in mine, I'll sleep on the couch." I declare.

"Ewww I don't know what you've done with Peeta in that bed, or worse _without _Peeta!" Jo yells.

I start blushing especially at the without Peeta part. "Jo! Peeta's never even been in my house, and I don't…. I don't do… _that_." I reply waving my hand around for emphasis.

"Yeah…okay Katniss." She says giving me a dubious look.

"Fine, if you'd rather have the couch…"

"No! Fine, I'll take it."

They all borrow some sleep clothes from me and go into their respective beds while I head to the couch.

_Hey babe. I just wanted to tell you how excited I am for our date, and to say goodnight.  
-Peeta_

I shoot him a quick text back saying that I'm looking forward to it as well; I lie down and get lost in the many, many possibilities that is our first date.

* * *

"Madge! I need your help; I have no idea what I should wear on my first date with Peeta." I say holding my phone against my ear with my shoulder while going through my closet.

Madge starts squealing. "Oooo girl, you've come to the right person. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Wait Madge I-" I was about to tell her I didn't mean now and that I had plans with Jo, but whatever we'll make it a group thing.

I continue looking through my closet for something casual enough for an outside movie, but nice enough for a first date. It's been five minutes and I give up and decide to wait for Madge or Jo.

"Knock knock brainless, I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in." Jo states as walks through the door and plops down on top of my desk.

I look up from my spot on the floor. "Hey Jo, I hope you don't mind, but Madge is on her way over; she's going to help me find an outfit for my date with Peeta tomorrow."

"No problem, we're going to have to work together to help you anyways. The more help the better." She snickers.

"Hey!" I shout and throw a pair of pants that I've thrown on the floor while looking through my closet at her. "I'm not that bad!" I try to defend.

She gets off my desk, lies down on my bed and laughs. "Pfft. Yeah and I'm a rocket scientist."

I scoff and move towards my desk to turn on my laptop.

"So when's she getting here?" she asks.

"I don't know she called and said she'd be here soon." I reply. "What do you want to do?" I ask

"I'll start looking through your closet and narrow it down; I'm sure Madge would agree." She says standing up heading towards my closet.

Right on cue Madge comes bursting through my door, startling me. "Jesus Christ Madge!" I shout holding my chest. "A little warning next time please!"

She giggles. "Sorry. So let's get started; Jo and I will look together, narrow it down to give you some options. You just…yeah it doesn't matter.

"Whatever." I mutter and turn back to my laptop.

About twenty minutes have past and I'm getting a little bored.

"Kat turn on some music for us will you? Oh and none of that crap you listen to, just turn on Pandora to the today's hits station." Jo asks.

I turn around looking offended. "What's wrong with my music?"

Madge gives me a look. "Nothing, we're just not into the whole 90's alternative thing like you are."

I grumble a little, but I turn it on anyway. "Are you guys almost done yet?" I ask.

"Yep, you have three choices. You said it was an outside movie right?" Madge asks.

I open my mouth to answer, but I'm cut off by Jo. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay look and just pick."

There are three choices; the first is a pair of blue skinny jeans with a simple black v-neck top, the second is a pair of jeggings and a tan flow-y looking top, and last there's a pair of nice white shorts, with a blue top.

I look at Madge for a suggestion and she points to the outfit with the jeggings; next I look to Jo and she points to the same one. I shake my head, I cannot pull off jeggings; knowing me I'd probably get a giant wedgies or something embarrassing like that. I decide to go with the jeans. I don't care if it's too casual, knowing Peeta he's probably going to wear some cargo shorts and a t-shirt.

Madge squeaks and jumps up and down in excitement. "Okay, now time for hair and accessories!"

I rub my hands over my eyes and groan. This is going to be tough.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be the date. I hope you guys liked the chapter. (Don't forget to review.) If you liked my story please review, if you didn't please review. Lol…I ask you guys to review a lot. I'm like tinker bell I need reviews to live! Or something like that….**

**Thanks!**


	12. Last Chapter

**Author's Note: Hello readers! I've decided to pass on my story into more capable hands. If you would like to continue reading this story you should go follow her. **_**THGgoddess4ever.**_

**I think she'd be a better author than me for this story. If you don't want to continue to read this story you should follow her anyway, because she's an amazing writer. **

**She's accepted my offer to take over the story, but she says it might take a while for her to update everything. **

**Thank you to all of you who chose to favorite, follow, and review my story; thank you to THGgoddess4ever for continuing the story!**


End file.
